An Inexperienced Valentine
by misselizathornton
Summary: It's Molly and Sherlock's first Valentine's Day as husband and wife. Sherlock attempts to make this ridiculous day Molly's best one yet.


**This story is dedicated to yesibelieveinsherlockholmes on tumblr for the Sherlolly Valenine's Fic-athon. As she has asked, there is fluff and smut (as a warning and as a promise). Happy Valentine's Day everyone!**

* * *

Molly woke up to the light sound of her husband's snores.

She smiled softly as she opened her eyes to look up at him. It pleased her every morning to know that she was the only person who would see him like this, asleep and at peace with the world. Her hand lay across his chest, her head nestled into his side. Even if they fell asleep apart, somehow they always were tangled together in the morning. Molly nestled deeper into Sherlock's side as she began to think about the day ahead.

It was their first Valentine's Day as husband and wife and Molly desperately wanted to do something special with Sherlock to celebrate. Sherlock never really paid any attention to holidays, especially ones like today. She had to make the most of what she had.

Starting now.

Pulling herself softly out of his grasp, Molly positioned herself so that she was over her husband, her hands pressing down into the bed on either side of him. Moving her face down, her lips gently pressed against his. Sherlock murmured, slowly beginning to wake up as Molly kissed his mouth again, nipping his bottom lip gently when one of Sherlock's eyes opened up.

"Molly, aren't _I_ the one who usually wakes _you_ up?"

"Not today," Molly purred, cupping his cheek in her hand as she kissed him more deeply. Sherlock instantly took hold of Molly, shifting himself up into a sitting position, so he could easily wrap his arms around her. His hands quickly began to work on her bra strap and she giggled at his growl of annoyance.

"Seriously Sherlock, after almost two years, and you still can't take off a bra?"

"This would not be so difficult if you just agreed to sleep naked," Sherlock grumbled, finally succeeding in taking of her bra. With her help, he quickly remove her knickers and threw them off the bed. She opened her mouth to tease him in his impatience, but was cut off when Sherlock attached his mouth to her nipple.

She found it incredibly amusing how much Sherlock loved her breasts. After his horrible remark at the infamous Christmas party, she would have never thought Sherlock would find this part of her body attractive. Yet, here she was, now married to this man who was currently kissing and nipping at her small bosom.

Molly easily brought Sherlock's lips back to her own, kissing his passionately as she brought a hand down to grasp his hardened cock. Sherlock's response was to grasp her even closer, sliding a hand into her hair to kiss her even more frantically.

They continued to kiss and touch each other, each taking their time exploring each other's bodies. Molly removed her hand to trace the muscles on Sherlock's arms and legs, blushing when Sherlock paused to give her that knowing smile. Sherlock was incredibly fit. She could not compare his body to any other man's. Although it appeared hard and firm, his skin upon her body felt soft and yielding. Sherlock paid her the same attention, letting his hands travel over her womanly body and eventually to her wet core.

Sherlock easily slipped inside her, filling her up completely with ease. Failing to hold back her moans, Sherlock turned her head to kiss her as they began to move together. Molly loved the feel of Sherlock inside her. He was big and comforting, and Molly could not understand how she had lived so long without having understood that feeling of oneness.

They both didn't last very long. Sherlock, gentleman and loving husband that he was, helped Molly over her peak of orgasm first before quickly following her, his moan muffled my Molly's kisses as he emptied himself inside of her.

Sherlock allowed Molly to catch her breath before shifting back down into his lying position, holding Molly securely to his chest.

Both simultaneously groaned when Sherlock's mobile phone suddenly went off. Sherlock quickly went to receive it, careful not to jostle Molly in the process.

"John?"

"Morning, Sherlock! Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"Yes, in fact, Molly and I had just finished having sex, and possibly were going to have our second round before-"

"Okay, okay, I got it," John sighed in exasperation as Sherlock met Molly's disapproving eyes from across the room. She had removed herself from the bed in an attempt to let have Sherlock have some space to chat. Although he truthfully didn't mind having her so close all the time, this did give him a chance to stare at her entire nude form.

"Look, I was just calling to remind you that today is Valentine's Day and we…Mary and I…don't want Molly to be left feeling upset at the end of the day because her husband didn't plan anything romantic to do with her."

Sherlock quickly looked over at Molly, making sure she wasn't intently listening to his conversation. Smiling at seeing her putting on his dressing gown and making her way into the kitchen, he focused back to John.

"John, it'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

"Alright, are you sure…because Mary and I are more than happy to have you guys come to dinner with us if you didn't have any ideas."

"I'm not a child, John!"

"I know, I know…alright, well let me know how everything goes. I'll text you later."

"Goodbye, John."

Sherlock put his phone aside and hopped out of bed. He would have move fast if he was going to give Molly the best Valentine's Day ever.

* * *

After round two of morning sex in the shower, both Molly and Sherlock were dressed and watching telly together. Molly allowed Sherlock to pull her down into his lap so he could play with her hair.

"Do you have any cases today?" Molly asked as she flipped through the channels.

"No, at least not yet. I do believe that we are free for the time being," Sherlock smiled and trailed his fingers through Molly's hair, loving her sigh of approval.

Molly could not help but notice how Sherlock continued to look over at the clock periodically. She sighed, thinking that perhaps he was bored and was hoping a case would soon appear.

"What's wrong?" Sherlock looked down at her in confusion. His hand left her head to grasp her own hand, bringing it to his lips.

"I think you're bored. Are you sure you don't want to call Lestrade and see if there are any cases?"

Sherlock opened his mouth to speak when Mrs. Hudson suddenly burst through the doors.

"I am so sorry to come in today of all days, dears, but Sherlock, a large delivery truck just pulled up and the man at the door says it's for you."

Molly watched with surprise as Sherlock hastily removed himself from the sofa to run down the stairs.

After a moment, Molly went over to the window to peek down onto the street. She gasped when she saw the delivery man open the back of the truck to reveal an array of roses, all in red, pinks, and whites. She watched Sherlock sign the delivery man's receipt and escort the other delivery men holding flowers into the flat.

When Sherlock entered the flat to see Molly's surprised countenance, he smiled.

"Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Sherlock…how many flowers did you buy?" Molly looked around Sherlock to stare at the men carrying in the many trays of flowers.

"I bought everything the florist had," Sherlock shrugged.

"Sherlock, where are we supposed to put all these?"

Sherlock seemed to deflate. "Do…do you not like them?"

Molly rolled her eyes and quickly wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. "Oh, Sherlock, of course I love them! I just think you may have overestimated how many to buy."

Sherlock wrapped his arms around Molly and pulled her close. "I just wanted you to have a memorable Valentine's Day…"

"Oh, no doubt I am the only woman in London who has received an entire room full of flowers from her husband. Today is definitely memorable."

Mrs. Hudson, still shocked from the amount of flowers entering 221B, finally turned to stare at Sherlock.

"Goodness, Sherlock, don't you think this is a tad too much?"

"There aren't enough flowers in the world to express how much I adore my wife, Mrs. Hudson."

Mrs. Hudson shook her head and ordered that some of the flowers be put in her flat to save Molly some room.

"What other plans do we have for today?" Molly asked, pushing her luck.

"Oh, besides a walk around London and a dinner, not much."

Molly laughed and held Sherlock tighter. "You're amazing."

* * *

At the end of the day, Sherlock sent a quick text to John before crawling into bed beside Molly.

"Thank you so much, Sherlock. For everything. Today was amazing," Molly said, turning to face Sherlock.

"I'm glad," Sherlock replied, rolling Molly onto her back and giving her a kiss. "I'd do it all over again, even for a stupid holiday like Valentine's Day."

"Why do you hate it so much?" Molly wondered out loud, tracing his perfect cupid lips with her finger.

He grasped her wandering hand and placed a kiss on each finger. "If you truly love someone, you should treat them lovingly every day. There shouldn't be a day where you treat that person better than the other days. Every day should be like that."

Molly smiled up at Sherlock. "I believe you are right."

Sherlock kissed her last finger, then moved it away to look down at the new ring on her ring finger.

"The ring looks beautiful on you, by the way."

Molly gazed down at the new diamond ring Sherlock had gifted her with. It looked incredibly beautiful resting on top of her wedding ring. "Sherlock, if I had known you were going to take Valentine's Day seriously with all these gifts, I would have given you something better than a stupid detective hat…"

"Nonsense. The best gift I could ever have is right here in my arms," Sherlock replied, kissing his way down her stomach. Molly felt that familiar aching sensation down in her core as Sherlock continued to pepper her with kisses.

"Sherlock, what are doing?" Molly said, although she knew exactly what he was doing.

"The night is still young," Sherlock simply replied, placing his hands on her hips and blew on her cunt, causing her to arch her hips up.

He blew on her again, smiling at her obvious frustration. "Now, my dear wife, what do you want?"

"Are we really going to do this?" Molly sighed in annoyance, trying to grab his hair.

"Mmmhmm…now…tell me, what do you want?" Sherlock's fingers traced circles around her stomach, waiting for her reply.

"You," murmured Molly, blushing when Sherlock gave her a disapproving look.

"You're going to have to be more specific," Sherlock sighed, pushing himself away from her.

"Okay! Fine, I want your mouth on my pussy," Molly nearly whined, blushing even harder at her declaration.

Instantly, his mouth was against her core. The things he could do with his mouth were sinful, Molly thought as her hands dug into his hair, bringing herself as close as possible to his lips.

He lapped her up until she was nearly screaming his name. He pulled away when he was finished, instantly grabbing her and pulling her up against him to kiss her. She could taste herself on his mouth and greedily kissed him harder.

"I love you," Sherlock murmured as he laid her down on the bed, gliding into her just like he was made to do.

"And I love you," Molly whispered back, holding onto Sherlock tightly.

Sherlock didn't know what he did to deserve a woman like Molly Hooper. All he knew was that somehow, by some miraculous miracle, she had chosen him and he would spend every day proving to her just how much he adored and treasured her. No matter what day or holiday it was.


End file.
